Le petit lapin noir
by lasurvolte
Summary: [The Untamed] Quand Wei WuXian se réveille, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. D'abord, il n'est pas dans son corps, ensuite il se gratte les oreilles avec sa patte et... Voilà qu'en fait, il est devenu un lapin. Un petit lapin noir que Lan Wangji va devoir adopter.
1. Transformation

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **The Untamed ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** WangXian

**Note :** fic basée sur le drama

* * *

**1\. Transformation. **

Wei WuXian ouvrit les yeux et ne sut pas où il se trouvait, pas tout de suite. Il y avait de l'herbe, des arbres et il entendait une rivière au loin, s'il en savait plus sur l'endroit, il ignorait toujours exactement où il était. Il n'avait non plus aucune idée de comment il avait atterri ici. Il fouilla sa mémoire, mais c'était comme un grand trou noir. Avait-il trop bu ? Jusqu'au point de ne pas se souvenir ce qu'il avait fait ?

Wei WuXian se gratta l'oreille avec sa patte. Une longue oreille. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses réflexions, puis tout à coup, il s'arrêta de bouger.

Une longue oreille ?

Sa patte ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang ?

Il commença à sautiller d'un côté, puis de l'autre, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, lorsqu'il tomba sur lui-même.

Ou plutôt son corps. Son corps à lui. Wei WuXian dormait tranquillement dans l'herbe et en même temps, il se regardait dormir. Enfin, il espérait que le Wei WuXian allongé était en train de dormir et n'était pas un cadavre. Il n'était pas à nouveau mort, n'est-ce pas ? Dans la panique il bondit de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, il essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gueule. C'était inquiétant, Wei WuXian se sentait tout petit et impuissant et pourquoi donc n'était-il pas dans son corps ? Et s'il n'était pas dans son corps, dans quel corps pouvait-il être ? Était-il devenu un spectre ? Pourtant il se sentait vivant, il avait l'impression qu'un cœur battait en lui.

Wei WuXian tenta de se calmer et de réfléchir. D'abord, il devait vérifier s'il était mort ou pas, si le Wei WuXian qu'il voyait allongé était bien son corps ou un sosie. Il sautilla jusqu'au corps et se mit dessus pour tenter d'entendre les battements de cœur, posant ses grandes oreilles sur ce qui était sa poitrine. Ouf, il était bien vivant. Mais alors que se passait-il ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car quelqu'un s'approchait. Wei WuXian reconnut immédiatement la personne qui venait et tenta de l'appeler.

_ Lan Zhan !_

Mais même s'il criait, encore une fois, aucun son ne sortait.

_Lan Zhan ! Lan Zhan !_ insista-t-il en vain.

Lan Zhan ne parut même pas le voir, et se pencha vers le Wei WuXian allongé sur le sol. Avec une extrême douceur dans la voix, Lan Zhan l'appela :

— Wei Ying !

Wei WuXian comprit qu'il essayait de le réveiller et qu'il s'y prenait avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

— Wei Ying ! répéta Lan Zhan un peu plus fort.

Mais le corps ne bougea pas. Wei WuXian essaya encore et encore d'appeler son ami, en vain. Il finit par bondir d'un coin à un autre pour se faire remarquer, mais Lan Zhan semblait concentré sur une seule chose.

— Wei Ying ! Réveille-toi.

Il ne se réveillait pas, il aurait bien aimé pourtant, que tout ça soit un cauchemar, qu'il soit à nouveau dans son corps et pas à côté de celui-ci. Au bout d'un moment Wei WuXian vit Lan Zhan devenir nerveux. Pourtant avec une douceur que Wei WuXian n'imaginait pas voir de la part de Lan Zhan, celui-ci caressa doucement la joue du corps allongé.

— Wei Ying ! appela-t-il un peu plus fort.

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, sa nervosité se transforma en panique et il se pencha pour s'assurer que Wei WuXian respirait. C'était le cas, Wei WuXian n'était plus dans son corps, mais celui-ci était encore vivant. Lan Wangji se calma, mais comme Wei Ying ne se réveillait pas, il passa ses bras sous son corps pour le porter contre lui. Le corps n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais continua de respirer.

Le vrai Wei WuXian se mit à le suivre alors qu'il s'éloignait. Lan Zhan marchait vite malgré le poids qu'il portait et lui avait des petites pattes, il avait beau bondir et bondir encore, c'était difficile de le suivre. Pourtant Wei WuXian n'abandonnait pas, et continuait sa poursuite. Il remarqua bien vite où il se trouvait, la cavité des nuages. C'était vrai que dernièrement, il était venu ici et il y était donc encore, mais qu'avait-il pu se passer la veille ?

_ Lan Zhan attend moi !_

Wei WuXian était frustré de ne pas pouvoir réellement appeler Lan Zhan et de devoir tant bien que mal lui courir après. Alors qu'il l'avait presque perdu de vue, des disciples remarquèrent sa présence et le poursuivirent pour l'entourer.

— Je croyais que les animaux étaient interdits à la cavité des nuages.

— Je me demande bien à qui il appartient.

Des animaux ? Parlaient-ils de lui, Wei WuXian ?

_ Poussez-vous je dois rejoindre Lan Zhan !_

Bien sûr personne ne l'entendit parler. Il essaya de souffler avec son museau, mais c'était trop discret. Et les disciples parlaient forts et ne voulaient pas le laisser passer. Quand l'un d'eux le souleva de terre, Wei WuXian essaya de le mordre. L'autre le relâcha alors brutalement sur le sol et Wei WuXian eut l'impression de voir trente-six chandelles.

_ Fais attention ! _

Un autre tendit les mains vers lui et il se pensa perdu, pourquoi est-ce que ces disciples ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquille ?

— Allez viens petit lapin, viens !

Un lapin ? Est-ce que Wei WuXian était devenu un lapin ? Et comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, à ce moment-là il vit Lan Zhan qui revenait sur ses pas tenant toujours son corps dans ses bras. Aussitôt Wei WuXian tenta de le rejoindre :

_Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan _

Lan Wangji le regarda et pendant un instant Wei WuXian se dit « il m'a reconnu ». Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas sa flûte pour jouer un air que Lan Wangji reconnaîtrait. Et s'il était vraiment un lapin, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse en jouer de toute façon.

— Écartez-vous, ordonna Lan Wangji au groupe de disciples.

Ceux-ci obéirent immédiatement et Wei WuXian put venir près de Lan Zhan. Ce dernier fit demi-tour et Wei WuXian recommença à le suivre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du silence et déposa le corps de Wei WuXian sur le lit. Il passa une main sur son front, sans doute pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. Avait-il de la fièvre ? Difficile de le lire sur le visage de Lan Zhan.

Le petit lapin, puisqu'il en était un, s'approcha de Lan Wangji qui après avoir examiné le corps de Wei WuXian se tourna vers lui. Doucement, il le souleva du sol pour le prendre contre lui et le caresser. Il resta silencieux, peut-être qu'il pensait que parler à un lapin n'était pas utile, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait pouvoir lui répondre.

Wei WuXian aimait bien les gratouilles derrière l'oreille et se frotta contre Lan Zhan. Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était lui, Wei WuXian, mais aussi _« s'il te plaît continue tes caresses »_ se comportant comme un véritable animal qui aime qu'on s'occupe de lui et le câline.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ? demanda finalement Lan Zhan à voix haute. Je te ramènerai à ta famille.

Wei WuXian ne voulait pas qu'il le ramène nulle part, il était bien là, avec lui, et de cette manière il pouvait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement comment le faire comprendre à Lan Zhan ? Il ne pouvait pas parler, ses pattes ne lui permettaient pas d'écrire non plus. Quand Lan Zhan le reposa sur le sol, il courut jusqu'à son corps et sauta dessus, comme pour montrer qu'il était Wei WuXian. Mais Lan Zhan ne comprit pas et l'empêcha de continuer à bondir en le prenant à nouveau contre lui.

— N'embête pas Wei Ying, dit-il, il dort.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plus un coma, _tenta d'expliquer Wei WuXian en vain.

— Tu vas rester là, le temps que je m'occupe de lui et je te ramènerai à ta famille ensuite.

_Les autres lapins ne sont pas ma famille !_

Lan Zhan le déposa doucement par terre et Wei WuXian resta à peu près deux secondes sans bouger, avant de bondir partout autour de Lan Zhan. Mais ce dernier n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, il veillait sur le corps de Wei WuXian. Il sortit son guqin et commença à en jouer. Wei WuXian arrêta de courir dans tous les sens pour l'écouter, les mélodies de Lan Zhan étaient plaisantes et son jeu tellement bon. Sans doute le Seigneur Porteur de Lumière espérait-il pouvoir sortir Wei WuXian de son sommeil profond, mais il eut beau jouer et jouer encore, Wei WuXian resta un lapin. Est-ce que Lan Zhan était du genre à se décourager ? Wei WuXian ne le croyait pas, mais le regard de son ami changeait. Il paraissait plus triste, moins sûr de lui peut-être. Wei WuXian n'aimait pas voir Lan Zhan ainsi, alors il s'approcha de lui et appuya son museau sur sa jambe. Mais Lan Zhan l'ignora et continua à jouer et à jouer encore. En vain. Au bout de plusieurs heures à jouer, Lan Zhan paraissait épuisé et ses doigts saignaient, mais c'était comme s'il ne le remarquait pas. Wei WuXian ne pouvait pas le laisser jouer plus longtemps, il sauta sur l'instrument et poussa ses mains avec ses petites pattes. Il mordilla doucement et gentiment son pouce.

Lan Zhan le regarda et arrêta enfin de jouer.

_Ce n'est pas grave Lan Zhan, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et je trouverai une solution pour retrouver mon corps. _

C'est ce que Wei WuXian aurait aimé lui dire s'il pouvait parler. Lan Zhan se mit debout et attrapa le petit lapin noir dans ses bras. Il voulut marcher, mais trébucha à moitié, sans doute parce qu'il avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle.

_Dors un peu Lan Zhan, ça te fera du bien. _

L'autre ne l'avait pas entendu et plutôt que d'aller se coucher, il se rapprocha du corps de Wei WuXian qui n'avait pas bougé. Toujours endormi.

— Wei Ying, appela-t-il dans un murmure.

Mais rien ne se passa. Wei Ying n'était pas une formule magique pour réveiller un corps qui avait perdu son âme. Et vu la tête que faisait Lan Zhan, cela le rendait nerveux. Il prépara un seau d'eau chaude et nettoya le visage de Wei WuXian avec une grande tendresse. Il le veilla aussi. Et ce ne fut que quand il fut épuisé, qu'il s'endormit finalement, à même le sol, ses bras posés sur le lit et sa tête sur ses bras. Le lapin Wei WuXian se roula en boule près de lui et s'autorisa à dormir aussi. Avec un peu de chance, tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, et demain il se réveillerait à nouveau dans son corps.

Ce ne fut pas le cas et Wei WuXian le sut dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Lan Zhan le tenait dans ses bras et marchait avec lui.

_Lan Zhan ? Tu m'emmènes où ?_

Mais Wei WuXian connaissait la réponse, Lan Zhan le ramenait là où il l'avait trouvé, avec les autres lapins. Il le déposa délicatement et lui fit une gratouille derrière l'oreille.

— Tu es chez toi ici, vas retrouver ta famille.

Wei WuXian se montra désobéissant et commença à courir autour de Lan Zhan. Celui-ci le poussa gentiment vers les autres lapins, puis commença à s'éloigner. Wei WuXian lui laissa un peu d'avance, puis se mit à le suivre. Mais Lan Zhan ne fut pas dupe et se retourna, pour voir le lapin derrière lui.

— Retourne là-bas, ordonna-t-il.

Wei WuXian ne l'écouta pas et continua d'avancer vers lui.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'un lapin va t'écouter ? Je fais ce que je veux, je suis un lapin libre !_

Mais aussi libre soit-il, Lan Zhan le porta à nouveau et le remit avec les autres lapins. Puis il s'envola sur son épée pour que le lapin ne puisse pas le suivre.

Comme si ça allait arrêter Wei WuXian. Ce dernier se gratta les oreilles et quitta ses amis lapins pour retourner près de son corps, là où, Lan Zhan devait être rentré.

Ce n'était pas si simple, parce qu'en tant que lapin, il s'épuisait vite, mais Wei WuXian ne s'arrêta pas, pas même un instant, pour se reposer. Il ne fit une pause qu'une fois devant la porte fermée de la chambre silencieuse. Puis il gratta pour qu'on lui ouvre.

_ Allez Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, ouvre-moi. _

Mais ce n'est pas Lan Zhan qui ouvrit, à la place un garçon habillé en doré s'avança vers lui et Wei WuXian le reconnut tout de suite. Le jeune l'attrapa par les oreilles et le souleva du sol, ce qui était assez douloureux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là le lapin ? Tu veux que je te transforme en civet ?

_ Non non non non, relâche-moi Jin Ling ! _

Lan Zhan arriva derrière lui et attrapa le lapin plus doucement.

— Pff ! Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'élever des animaux dans la secte.

Lan Zhan ne répondit pas et Wei WuXian lapin grogna en direction de Jin Ling.

_Tu ne me mangeras pas satané gosse, Lan Zhan va me protéger ! _

Jin Ling releva le menton d'un air orgueilleux, puis retourna à l'intérieur :

— J'ai plus important à faire, mon deuxième oncle que je suis venu voir exprès dort et ne se réveille pas.

Lan Zhan fixa ses yeux sur le lapin :

— Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'obtint bien entendu aucune réponse. Et Wei WuXian ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. C'était évident qu'il était revenu pour rester près de Lan Zhan, parce que celui-ci saurait quoi faire n'est-ce pas ?

— Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te garder.

Lan Zhan disait ça sur le ton de quelqu'un que ça agace, mais ses yeux disaient le contraire.

Wei WuXian remua le museau comme pour dire oui. Puis en silence dans sa tête, il demanda :

_ Que fais Jin Ling ici ? Est-ce vrai qu'il est venu me voir ? _

Lan Zhan l'emmena à l'intérieur de la chambre, où Jin Ling mettait des gifles au corps de Wei WuXian.

— Debout Wei WuXian ! Où veux-tu que je te fasse saigner avec mon épée ?

_ Me faire saigner ne va définitivement pas me sauver, ça risque même de me tuer. _

— Calme-toi, lui ordonna Lan Zhan.

_ Oui oui, calme-toi, écoute Lan Zhan !_

— Mais enfin, ce n'est pas normal qu'il dorme ainsi !

— Je pense qu'il a été ensorcelé, dit Lan Zhan puis l'air coupable il ajouta, mais je n'arrive pas à défaire le sort.

Wei WuXian toujours dans ses bras sentit sa détresse et se mit sur ses pattes arrière pour venir coller son museau sur son menton, façon à lui de le rassurer dans son état. Lan Zhan baissa les yeux vers lui et doucement, lui fit une gratouille derrière l'oreille. Wei WuXian risquait de s'habituer à ce genre de choses.

— Qui aurait fait ça ? demanda Jin Ling avec colère.

— Je ne sais pas.

_Peut-être quelqu'un qui voudrait se venger de moi_, proposa mentalement Wei WuXian.

— Peut-être quelqu'un qui voudrait se venger de lui, ajouta Lan Zhan.

_ Woah Lan Zhan, est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées ? Tu sais faire ça ? Je suis impressionné. Donc si tu peux faire ça, écoute bien ce que je dis. Je suis Wei WuXian, je suis coincé dans le corps de ce lapin. Ça ressemble étrangement à quelque chose comme un changement d'âme non ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que mon corps respire encore ? Est-ce que l'esprit du lapin est coincé dedans ? Tu m'écoutes Lan Zhan ?_

Mais Lan Zhan semblait ne pas lire dans les pensées du lapin noir, s'il avait répété la même phrase que lui, ce n'était que pure coïncidence.

Jin Ling demanda :

— Qui voudrait se venger de lui ?

— Beaucoup de monde.

Même si Wei WuXian avait été blanchi de la plupart de ses crimes, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que certaines personnes avaient renoncé à la vengeance.

— Et tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lan Zhan secoua la tête. La veille de la disparition de Wei WuXian, Lan Wangji l'avait laissé seul pour aller dormir dans sa propre chambre. Au matin, Wei WuXian avait disparu. Lan Zhan avait mis longtemps à le retrouver et Wei WuXian était dans cet état comateux. Lan Wangji fit un résumé très condensé à Jin Ling. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas laissé seul, culpabilisait Lan Wangji, il aurait pu protéger Wei Ying, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et maintenant Wei Ying était au plus mal. Lan Wangji ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Wei Ying ne se réveillait jamais, il n'était pas certain de survivre à une deuxième mort.

Le voyant perdu dans des pensées sûrement sombres, Wei WuXian lui mordilla le bout du doigt. Gentiment, sans lui faire mal. Juste pour le sortir des limbes où son esprit l'avait entraîné. Quand Lan Zhan baissa les yeux vers lui, Wei WuXian planta son regard de lapin dans les siens.

_ Ça va aller Lan Zhan, on va trouver une solution. _

À suivre.

L'autatrice : nouvelle petite fic sur ces deux-là. J'avais trop trop envie d'écrire une fic où Wei WuXian est un lapin, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.


	2. Le maître du chaos

**2\. Le maître du chaos. **

Cela faisait deux jours que Wei WuXian ne se réveillait pas, mais Lan Wangji avait accueilli le petit lapin noir qui le suivait partout. Oh bien sûr, il y avait cette règle comme quoi il était interdit d'élever des lapins dans les cavités des nuages, mais ça faisait longtemps que Lan Wangji avait compris que les règles n'exprimaient pas forcément la justice. Alors il laissait le lapin noir rester près de lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix, car chaque fois que Lan Wangji le ramenait près de sa famille, le petit lapin revenait vers lui.

— Il s'est entiché de toi, s'amusait à dire son frère aîné.

Lan Wangji accepta donc son « destin » et adopta le lapin.

Un guérisseur était venu voir Wei WuXian, mais ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas de son coma. Il n'avait pas de blessure, rien qui expliquerait son état. Il semblait même plutôt paisible, comme s'il était simplement en train de faire une bonne sieste, mais que celle-ci durait vraiment longtemps. Le lapin noir tournait beaucoup autour de Wei WuXian et Lan Wangji l'avait souvent empêché de le piétiner. Il portait alors le petit animal contre lui et le caressait doucement. Cela paraissait le calmer.

La plupart du temps, Lan Wangji restait au chevet de Wei WuXian, il passait une éponge humide sur son visage et parfois prenait sa main et la serrait fort, comme s'il essayait de lui donner de l'énergie vitale. Il jouait aussi pour lui, beaucoup, jusqu'à se blesser lui-même. Lan XiChen devait surveiller que son petit frère n'en fasse pas trop. Jin Ling qui était venu exprès aux cavités des nuages pour voir Wei WuXian ne cessait de râler, et quand il voyait le corps endormi de son oncle, il fulminait et l'engueulait. C'était sa façon à lui de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas encore fait parvenir de message à Jiang Cheng, parce qu'il savait que celui-ci serait alarmé et le montrerait avec colère. Lan Sizhui faisait aussi partie des personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour Wei WuXian, après tout il avait été comme un père pour lui et Lan Sizhui avait été si heureux de découvrir que celui qui l'avait presque élevé quand il était petit, qui s'était si bien occupé de lui, était en vie. Il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. Il s'inquiétait également pour Lan Wangji qui avait l'air épuisé, mais qui ne se laissait aucun moment de répit, un peu comme si c'était sa faute si Wei WuXian était dans cet état. Lan Sizhui voulait lui dire de ne pas culpabiliser, que Wei WuXian allait se rétablir, que tout se passerait bien, mais ce n'était pas si facile de s'adresser ainsi au Seigneur Porteur de Lumière, surtout quand il semblait incapable d'écouter aucun conseil. La seule chose qui paraissait lui apporter un peu de réconfort était ce lapin qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Lan Sizhui.

— Lapin, répondit Lan Wangji.

Il ne devait pas être habitué à trouver des noms aux animaux.

Même si Lan Wangji serait bien resté avec Wei WuXian jusqu'à ce que celui-ci sorte de l'état de sommeil dans lequel il paraissait coincé, Lan XiChen vint le chercher pour le faire sortir un peu. Pour qu'il prenne l'air, pour qu'il mange aussi. Il eut du mal à convaincre son petit frère de le suivre, il dut insister encore et encore, et lui promettre que tout irait bien pour Wei WuXian. Lan Wangji finit par rendre les armes :

— Une heure, dit-il.

— D'accord, seulement une heure ! sourit Lan XiChen soulagé d'avoir réussi à convaincre son frère.

Lan Wangji se tourna une dernière fois vers Wei WuXian, semblant lui promettre de revenir avec la pensée, puis il posa le lapin qu'il tenait dans ses bras par terre. Ils sortirent de la pièce et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

xxx

_ Lan Zhan, comment oses-tu me laisser tout seul ? Tu aurais pu me prendre avec toi. Je m'ennuie moi maintenant. En plus mon fichu corps ne veut pas se réveiller. _

Lan Zhan l'ignorait, mais il avait fait une erreur en laissant le lapin noir tout seul. Il ignorait que celui-ci était le maître quand il s'agissait de provoquer le chaos. Mort d'ennui, Wei WuXian commença à tourner en rond un peu partout. Il grignota d'abord la salade et les graines que lui avait laissé Lan Zhan dans un coin, en râlant que ce n'était pas très bon puis il se vengea en se faisant les dents sur le tapis et les tables, il trouva sur l'une d'elle de l'encre et du papier. Wei WuXian sourit intérieurement.

_Je vais lui faire comprendre que je suis Wei WuXian coincé dans le corps d'un maudit lapin. _

Il renversa l'encre et marcha dedans, puis il bondit sur la feuille et marcha dessus, essayant de tracer les kanji de son nom. Sauf que ce n'était pas évident et Wei WuXian recommença plusieurs fois, faisant tomber tout un tas de parchemin par terre. À force de marcher dans l'encre, il en avait jusqu'au museau, et il se mit à bondir partout dans la pièce essayant de trouver un tissu pour s'essuyer. En s'accrochant avec ses pattes au rideau, il réussit à les déchiqueter et les faire tomber en même temps.

Lan Zhan rentra alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de se démêler de la tenture qui lui avait dégringolé sur la tête.

_Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan_, s'extasia Wei WuXian en le voyant rentrer enfin, _je m'ennuyais tout seul. Regarde, regarde ce que j'ai fait, j'ai écrit mon nom pour que tu saches que c'est moi._

Mais si Lan Zhan regardait, il n'avait pas l'air très content. Il faut dire que la pièce était complètement saccagée, il y avait des pattes d'encre partout sur le sol et même les murs, des parchemins étaient éparpillés à gauche, à droite, les rideaux et autres tentures étaient par terre et déchirés, les meubles grignotés. Lan Zhan s'approcha du lapin l'air énervé et Wei WuXian tenta de se cacher derrière ses oreilles. Il allait très certainement se faire disputer. L'homme le souleva du sol et comme il était plein d'encre, il en étala sur les vêtements de Lan Zhan qui ne sembla pas y faire attention. Un peu plus ou un peu moins de chaos, à ce point, ce n'était plus très grave.

— Lapin, ne pouvais-tu pas rester tranquille ?

_ Mais je m'ennuyais moi ! J'ai essayé de te dire qui j'étais. Tu devrais me féliciter de mon incroyable intelligence plutôt que de te mettre en colère. _

Il regardait Lan Zhan et s'il avait été dans son corps, il aurait eu la mine boudeuse.

— Il va falloir que je te lave.

Wei WuXian n'avait pas envie d'être lavé, ses instincts de lapin prenant le dessus sur l'envie d'être propre.

_Non, pas l'eau, pas l'eau._

Il se débattit dans les bras de Lan Zhan et réussit à s'enfuir pour aller se cacher sous le lit, où son corps dormait encore.

Lan Wangji allait devoir ruser s'il voulait que le lapin vienne. C'était étrange, mais par moment, il avait l'impression que celui-ci comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Ce qui n'était pas possible, ce n'était sans doute qu'un hasard. Le lapin était parti se cacher parce qu'il avait peur que Lan Wangji se mette en colère contre lui, voilà tout.

— Allez, viens, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait assez douce, je ne vais pas te disputer.

Mais le lapin ne bougea pas. Lan Wangji décida d'attendre un peu et commença à nettoyer le chaos que le lapin avait semé derrière lui. Même si le lapin avait en fait essayé de lui laisser un message, celui-ci était absolument incompréhensible et Lan Wangji passa complètement à côté. Il jeta ce qui était détruit et fit le grand ménage. Il travailla tellement, que des mèches de cheveux se baladaient de sa coiffure stricte. Wei WuXian toujours caché sous le lit trouva ça mignon. Il oublia – car il oubliait vite – que Lan Zhan voulait le laver et sortit enfin de sa cachette. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Lan Zhan le prit dans ses bras et tout en le gratouillant, il l'emporta avec lui. Wei WuXian ne se méfia pas, même si Lan Zhan se rapprochait dangereusement de la bassine d'eau qu'il utilisait normalement pour éponger le visage de son corps.

C'est ainsi que le pauvre lapin se retrouva mouillé par une éponge qui le frictionnait. Il paniqua tellement qu'il essaya de s'enfuir, se débattant comme un beau diable, mais la prise de Lan Zhan était ferme.

— Arrête de gesticuler ainsi, tu vas te faire mal.

Wei WuXian savait que c'était peine perdue, Lan Zhan ne le relâcherait pas tant que sa tâche ne serait pas accomplie, alors il décida de se laisser faire. Et finalement ce ne fut pas si désagréable que ça. Lan Zhan avait des gestes doux et délicat, il fit attention de ne pas lui faire mal, et une fois qu'il l'eut bien nettoyé, il l'enroula dans un drap pour l'essuyer. Le poil de Wei WuXian était tout ébouriffé, mais il était propre. Alors seulement, Lan Zhan se changea lui-même et refit sa coiffure. Ensuite, il s'occupa du corps de Wei WuXian en allant rechercher de l'eau propre et en restant près de lui. Quand ils étaient seuls, avec le lapin pour seul témoin, Lan Zhan se permettait d'être beaucoup plus tendre. Il caressait la joue de Wei WuXian (du moins son corps), il prenait sa main dans la sienne, il l'appelait doucement :

— Wei Ying.

Ça lui faisait quelque chose à Wei WuXian, comme si son cœur de lapin ne battait pas encore assez vite.

_ Je suis là, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. _

Il frotta son museau contre la main de Lan Zhan pour le réconforter. Et Lan Zhan le gratifia d'une caresse.

— Sois sage Lapin.

Wei WuXian ne savait pas être sage, mais il allait faire des efforts. Et puis le bain l'avait fatigué, il voulait dormir, mais il ne voulait pas que Lan Zhan veille encore toute la nuit. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Wei WuXian bondit sur son épaule puis sur sa tête et joua avec ses cheveux.

— Je t'ai dit d'être sage !

_ Il faut que tu ailles dormir alors. Sinon je vais continuer à t'embêter. _

Wei WuXian bondit sur le lit, et il commença à grignoter le ruban rouge qui attachait les cheveux de son corps.

— Arrête ! Le disputa Lan Zhan.

Et Wei WuXian sentit dans sa voix que le geste le mettait vraiment en colère. Sauf qu'il était un lapin désobéissant et il arracha finalement le ruban, puis se mit à courir aussi vite que ses petites pattes lui permettaient. Lan Zhan le poursuivit et c'était exactement ce que Wei WuXian voulait.

_ Allez suis-moi ! _

Bien sûr Lan Zhan était plus rapide que le lapin, mais il hésita tellement à laisser le corps de Wei WuXian seul, que le lapin eut le temps de s'enfuir. Lan Zhan ne tarda pas à le rattraper, mais ce n'était pas grave, Wei WuXian l'avait emmené où il voulait. Devant sa chambre. Wei WuXian posa le ruban devant la porte et Lan Zhan leva un sourcil.

— Tu voulais que je vienne ici ?

_ Oui et tu dois dormir maintenant d'accord ?_

— Je ne peux pas venir ici, je dois m'occuper de Wei Ying.

_ Je suis Wei Ying et je veux que tu dormes. _

Lan Zhan ramassa le ruban et délicatement le plia entre ses doigts, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre ruban. Wei WuXian commença à gratter la porte pour que Lan Zhan l'ouvre et celui-ci s'exécuta. Aussitôt le lapin entra, se dirigea vers la couchette et sauta dessus. Il bondit, bondit et bondit encore, jusqu'à ce que Lan Zhan le rejoigne.

_ Couche-toi et dors !_

Wei WuXian attrapa sa manche avec ses dents et le tira pour qu'il se couche. Comme il était un tout petit lapin et que Lan Zhan était une grande perche, il était impossible pour lui de le déplacer et pourtant il insista.

— Tu veux que je me couche ?

_ Oui ! Tu as compris, bravo._

— Je dois veiller sur Wei Ying !

_Je suis là, tout va bien, couche-toi ! _

Mais Lan Zhan ne semblait pas décidé à obéir. Wei WuXian aurait voulu pouvoir l'assommer pour qu'il prenne enfin un peu de repos.

— Peut-être que je pourrais dormir auprès de Wei Ying.

C'était une solution comme une autre et le lapin arrêta de tirer sur la manche. Lan Zhan le prit contre lui et le ramena dans la chambre où était couché le corps de Wei WuXian. Avec un des tapis, Lan Zhan se fit un lit de fortune, sans oreiller, sans rien, mais il avait l'habitude de dormir par terre de façon inconfortable. Il n'était pas loin de Wei WuXian, au moindre signe de mouvement, au moindre souci, il se réveillerait instantanément. Il s'allongea et le lapin vint lui sauter dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Wei WuXian se contenta de se rouler en boule, entendant le cœur de Lan Zhan dans sa poitrine, un son vachement agréable et rassurant. Il s'endormit en un rien de temps. La chaleur de son petit corps de lapin apaisa un peu Lan Zhan, qui finit par fermer les yeux, emporté dans le pays du sommeil. Dans sa main, il serrait toujours le ruban rouge de Wei WuXian.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ne jamais laisser Wei WuXian Lapin seul. Jamais.


	3. Comportement étrange

** 3\. Comportement étrange. **

Lorsque Lan Wangji ouvrit les yeux, le lapin dormait toujours sur lui, dans une position où il semblait à l'aise, sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, montrant son petit ventre. Lan Wangji le porta délicatement pour le poser à côté. Le lapin ouvrit un œil, et le referma. Lan Wangji lui fit une caresse, puis se leva afin d'aller voir l'état de Wei WuXian. Son cœur rata un battement quand il remarqua que son ami avait ouvert les yeux. Il s'approcha et l'appela doucement :

— Wei Ying.

Wei WuXian tourna les yeux vers lui. Lan Wangji sentit une vague de soulagement grandir en lui.

— Wei Ying, appela-t-il à nouveau plus fort cette fois-ci.

Wei WuXian ne bougea pas tout de suite, mais le lapin se réveilla et vint se frotter contre Lan Wangji. Celui-ci lui fit une gratouille sans en être véritablement conscient. Il ne voyait plus que Wei WuXian.

— Wei Ying, répéta-t-il.

Wei WuXian se redressa sur le lit. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient pelle mêle autour de son visage. Lan Wangji le trouva aussi beau que d'habitude, et surtout bien en vie. Wei WuXian allait bien et c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, s'il avait été ivre il n'aurait pu s'en empêcher, mais là, il y avait trop de choses qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Wei WuXian le regardait toujours et se mit à sourire, un sourire étoilé, et sans un commentaire il leva les bras et se jeta contre Lan Wangji. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et se retrouva allongé avec un Wei WuXian couché sur lui et frottant sa joue contre sa poitrine.

Lan Wangji était devenu rouge pivoine.

— Wei Ying que fais-tu ?

Le dénommé ne répondit pas et continua son manège.

Le vrai Wei WuXian assistait à la scène en étant à la fois amusé et furieux.

_ Arrête ça, que va penser Lan Zhan de moi ?_

Mais c'était aussi tellement drôle de voir Lan Zhan aussi rouge et gêné, loin des visages de marbre qu'il montrait habituellement. Wei WuXian monta sur son corps et emmêla ses pattes dans ses cheveux.

_ Tu aimes bien Lan Zhan c'est ça petit lapin ?_

Car de toute évidence, si lui était dans le corps d'un lapin, le lapin était dans son corps. Pourquoi avait-il dormi autant ? Peut-être que l'âme de l'animal avait eu du mal à s'attacher à un corps si grand, mais maintenant il s'était enfin réveillé et câlinait Lan Zhan avec bonheur. Lan Zhan avait dû prendre extrêmement soin des lapins pour que celui-ci se frotte ainsi à lui.

S'il avait pu, Wei WuXian aurait souri, parce que c'était touchant.

— Wei Ying tu dois te pousser maintenant.

Lan Zhan repoussa doucement celui qu'il prenait pour Wei WuXian et le petit lapin noir sauta à ses côtés.

— Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ou boire ? demanda Lan Zhan avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix.

Évidemment il n'obtint aucune réponse. Lan Wangji pensa que c'était dû au choc et qu'il retrouverait bien vite la voix. Pour le moment, il leva la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le lapin à ses pieds ne loupait pas une miette de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il trouvait Lan Zhan vraiment doux. Est-ce qu'il l'était autant avec lui ? Ça arrivait que oui, mais à ce point ? Il n'était pas sûr.

Lan Zhan allait lui tendre le ruban rouge quand Jin Ling fit son entrée, bruyante et fracassante. Il remarqua immédiatement que Wei WuXian était réveillé et s'approcha de lui, puis d'une voix haute il dit :

— Tu es réveillé espèce de flemmard ? Il était temps. Tu as inquiété tout le monde.

Wei WuXian n'eut pas l'air content et se boucha les oreilles. Vexé par cet acte, Jin Ling attrapa sa main et tira dessus.

— Pas la peine de te boucher les oreilles quand je te parle !

Le lapin noir regardait la scène en roulant des yeux. Jin Ling était content, mais il ne le montrait pas d'une façon très compréhensible. Pour la peine, Wei WuXian dont il tenait la main se pencha vers lui et lui mordit les doigts. Fort.

Jin Ling poussa un cri à la fois de douleur et d'énervement. Le fait qu'il se fasse attaquer lui fit appeler son chien par réflexe, oubliant qu'il l'avait laissé à Jiang Cheng parce que les animaux étaient normalement interdits aux Cavités des Nuages :

— Fée ! Viens ici Fée !

Wei WuXian n'eut aucune réaction, mais le petit lapin noir qui se trouvait par terre quelques secondes plus tôt bondit sur Lan Wangji, grimpa sur lui et tenta de se cacher dans son vêtement. Lan Wangji fronça les sourcils, surprit par ce comportement, mais de façon instinctive resserra ses bras autour du lapin comme pour le protéger. Il ordonna doucement à Wei WuXian :

— Relâche Jin Ling.

Celui-ci, en entendant sa voix, ouvrit la bouche et tendit les bras vers Lan Wangji, comme s'il voulait qu'il le porte contre lui.

— Est-il devenu complètement fou ? demanda Jin Ling à Lan Wangji.

Celui-ci resta silencieux. Jin Ling regarda sa main où il y avait des marques de dents et grommela après Wei WuXian.

— Toi qui as la langue bien pendue d'habitude, là tu dis plus rien !

Lan Wangji tenant toujours le lapin contre lui finit par intervenir pour défendre Wei WuXian :

— Il parlera quand il le voudra.

— Tu le couves trop, marmonna Jin Ling, pas étonnant qu'il devienne stupide.

Il se reçut un regard noir de la part du lapin sorti de sa cachette et de Lan Wangji.

— Tu vois ? Exactement ce que je disais ! T'es une vraie mère poule, des plumes vont finir par lui pousser.

Le regard de Lan Wangji s'assombrit un peu plus si c'était possible. Et Jin Ling lâcha l'affaire.

— Je vais aller prévenir Lan Sizhui, dit-il, peut-être qu'il arrivera à quelque chose avec lui.

Il quitta la pièce comme il y était entré, en faisant beaucoup de bruits. Lan Wangji soupira et se tourna vers Wei WuXian pour lui tendre son bandeau. Ce dernier l'ignora et commença à se gratter l'oreille.

Wei WuXian en lapin s'observait avec insistance. C'était vraiment étrange de se voir ainsi. Ses longs cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire bête sur le visage. Il avait simplement l'air complètement idiot. Wei WuXian se demandait comment Lan Zhan pouvait ne pas voir la différence. Il n'était pas du tout comme d'habitude, mais son ami devait mettre ça sur le compte de l'étrange maladie dont il semblait atteint.

_Lan Zhan je me demande ce que tu penses de moi à cet instant. _

Lan Zhan s'assit à côté de celui qu'il pensait être Wei WuXian, mais ce dernier n'y prêtait plus attention. Il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux et le mit dans sa bouche, restant sans bouger un moment. Lan Zhan l'observait tandis que Wei WuXian avait envie de mordre son propre corps pour qu'il ait l'air moins stupide.

_ Eh je suis plutôt bel homme non ? Pourquoi dois-je me ridiculiser ainsi ?_

Il s'allongea sur les genoux de Lan Zhan et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Lan Sizhui arriva avec un bol de soupe pour Wei WuXian. Il se disait qu'après quelques jours dans une sorte de coma, il aurait faim. Il fut heureux de constater que Jin Ling n'avait pas menti – et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? – Wei WuXian était bel est bien vivant. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais Lan Sizhui et se retint, à la place il lui tendit la soupe. Wei WuXian l'ignora, alors ce fut Lan Wangji qui prit le bol.

— Wei Ying, Lan Sizhui t'a emmené à manger, tu as faim ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et quand il mit le bol sous le nez de Wei WuXian, celui-ci le repoussa brutalement, renversant une partie du contenu. Puis il se mit debout et sautilla jusqu'à l'assiette que Lan Wangji avait préparée pour le lapin noir. Il attrapa les morceaux de salade à pleines mains et commença à les dévorer. Lan Sizhui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, tandis que Lan Wangji fronçait les sourcils :

— Que se passe-t-il avec Wei WuXian ? demanda Lan Sizhui.

Lan Wangji ne répondit rien et ne quitta Wei WuXian des yeux que pour fixer le lapin sur ses genoux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce que son ami subissait un état de choc ? Est-ce qu'il avait oublié qui il était et réagissait donc bizarrement ? Y avait-il une autre raison ?

_ Eh ! C'est ma salade ! _

Le lapin sauta des genoux de Lan Zhan pour courir vers son corps. Il mordit sa propre main faisant couiner son corps.

_ Ce bruit vient vraiment de sortir de ma bouche ? _

Effrayé le lapin dans Wei WuXian se recula et le véritable Wei WuXian s'avança pour manger sa salade à lui, que Lan Zhan lui avait préparé exprès !

— J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne s'entendent pas trop ces deux-là, remarqua Lan Sizhui.

Lan Wangji ne fit pas de commentaire. Il observait le lapin qui se régalait et sentit un sourire lui pousser sur le visage. Cet animal avait du caractère, il ne s'était pas laissé faire par Wei WuXian qui était pourtant beaucoup plus grand que lui. En regardant Wei WuXian, son sourire disparut et son cœur se serra. Qu'arrivait-il à son ami ? Celui-ci s'était roulé en boule dans un coin et ne bougeait plus. Jamais il ne se serait laissé faire comme ça avant, il se serait battu pour sa salade et de façon très immature se serait disputé avec le lapin. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était comme si Wei WuXian n'était plus lui-même.

Quand il eut fini de bien manger, Wei WuXian retourna vers Lan Zhan et se frotta contre sa jambe pour avoir des caresses.

— Ce lapin vous aime vraiment beaucoup, constata Lan Sizhui avec un sourire attendri.

Lan Wangji acquiesça et ramassa l'animal pour le prendre contre lui. Son petit corps chaud, les gratouilles qu'il lui faisait, tout ça rassurait un peu. Wei WuXian ne savait pas quel effet il faisait à Lan Zhan, mais lui en tout cas aimait vraiment les caresses, il serait bien resté là toute la journée pour se faire papouiller. Mais Lan Zhan le reposa bien vite par terre, pour s'approcher de ce crétin de lapin perdu dans son corps.

— Wei Ying, tu es fatigué ? Tu veux te reposer ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais l'autre leva les yeux vers lui pour écouter sa voix aux intonations douces. Derrière eux, Lan Sizhui observait la scène en pensant que ces deux-là étaient décidément vraiment proches. C'était rare de voir Lan Wangji comme ça, inquiet, tendre.

Wei WuXian s'approcha de son corps et celui-ci recula en recommençant à couiner. Lan Zhan le prit alors dans ses bras et le posa plus loin :

— Ne bouge pas d'ici.

C'était sans doute stupide de parler à un lapin, parce que celui-ci n'aurait pas dû comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Mais ce lapin n'avait pas été Wei WuXian, et devant le ton de Lan Zhan décida d'obéir et ne bougea plus. En regardant Lan Zhan se rapprocher à nouveau de son corps, il se gratta l'oreille avec sa patte.

Lan Wangji transpirait d'inquiétude pour Wei WuXian. Quand il tendit la main vers lui, son ami la prit et la serra. Lan Wangji l'aida à se relever et Wei WuXian recommença à se coller à lui et se frotter contre sa poitrine. Lan Sizhui se sentit rougir en voyant la scène. Il les imaginait proches, mais pas si proches.

— Je ferais mieux de vous laisser seul, se méprit-il.

Lan Wangji aurait pu le détromper, lui-même se sentait rougir, mais il laissa le jeune homme s'en aller. Le lapin, de son côté, s'était à nouveau rapproché, tapant sa patte sur le sol pour exprimer son mécontentement. Si Lan Wangji avait pu lire dans les pensées du lapin, il aurait entendu celui-ci râler :

_De quoi j'ai l'air à me frotter comme ça à Lan Zhan, il va comprendre de travers, et va me détester_.

Mais Lan Zhan n'eut pas l'air de détester Wei WuXian, bien au contraire, il le laissa rester contre lui et la scène était vraiment étrange, mais à l'intérieur de son petit corps de lapin, Wei WuXian se sentait bizarre. Se voir dans les bras de Lan Zhan, ça lui faisait un truc. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tomber malade. Il décida d'ignorer la scène et d'aller se coucher dans un coin pour piquer un somme. Si Lan Zhan et le faux Wei WuXian voulaient se câliner, qu'ils le fassent, non mais !

xxx

Wei WuXian s'était rendormi et Lan Wangji continuait de le veiller, oubliant lui-même de se nourrir ou même de dormir. Le lapin se reposait sur ses genoux, lui non plus ne voulait pas le lâcher. Caressant machinalement l'animal sans y penser, des questions tournaient dans sa tête. Wei WuXian était tellement différent que Lan Wangji en restait perplexe. Il avait mordu Jin Ling, il lui avait sauté dans les bras, il avait mangé la salade du lapin, il s'était roulé en boule…

Et il n'avait pas eu peur à la mention de Fée, contrairement au lapin qui avait cherché à se cacher dans ses vêtements.

Quelque chose se décoinça dans la tête de Lan Wangji et il eut comme une illumination. Mais pour être sûr qu'il ne devenait pas fou, il fallait qu'il fasse un test. Doucement, il posa le lapin sur le lit sans le réveiller, puis il quitta la pièce un moment avant de revenir très vite avec une jarre d'alcool.

Lan Wangji attendit que Wei WuXian se réveille et quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il tendit la jarre devant lui :

— Est-ce que tu as soif Wei Ying ?

Jamais Wei WuXian n'aurait refusé de boire du vin. Il prit la jarre et la porta à sa bouche. Lan Wangji se dit qu'il s'était trompé, jusqu'à ce que son ami recrache avec dégoût ce qu'il avait mis dans sa bouche, il jeta la jarre loin, la brisant sur le sol. Le lapin qui était réveillé aussi courut immédiatement vers la flaque et commença à laper le vin, donnant l'impression de se régaler. Lan Wangji se leva, s'accroupit en face du lapin et appela :

— Wei Ying ?

Le lapin releva les yeux vers Lan Wangji, et celui-ci fut sûr de lui.

— C'est toi Wei Ying.

L'animal courut vers lui et se frotta contre ses jambes, sans doute sa façon d'acquiescer. Désormais, tout s'expliquait.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà, Lan Zhan a découvert la vérité.


	4. Le sort d'échange

**4\. Le sort d'échange. **

Lan Wangji déchira le ruban de Wei WuXian, et il enroula une mince bande rouge autour d'une oreille du lapin. Il le fit avec tellement de douceur que l'animal en fut tout remué.

_Lan Zhan, tu dois vraiment aimer les lapins. _

Wei WuXian était soulagé que Lan Zhan l'ait reconnu, maintenant il allait pouvoir l'aider à récupérer son corps. Être un lapin c'était mignon cinq minutes, mais Wei WuXian commençait à se lasser et il avait envie d'être à nouveau lui-même. Seules les gratouilles et caresses lui manqueraient. C'était tout de même mieux d'être humain.

Lan Wangji prévint peu de personnes de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il se disait que si trop de monde savait la vérité, certains pourraient profiter de la vulnérabilité de Wei WuXian pour lui faire du mal. Il n'en parla donc qu'à trois personnes. Son frère aîné, Jin Ling et Lan Sizhui, il comptait sur eux pour ne rien dire et aussi pour l'aider à découvrir comment inverser les choses. Si quelqu'un avait réussi à faire un échange de corps, il était sûrement possible de l'annuler. Ils allaient devoir fouiller la partie de la bibliothèque la plus dangereuse, là où se trouvaient des ouvrages interdits. Maintenant que Lan Wangji savait que le lapin était Wei WuXian, il ne le quittait plus du tout, il l'emmenait partout avec lui et le portait quasiment constamment dans ses bras. Wei WuXian était donc avec lui quand ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque interdite, lui et son frère. Lan Zhan posa Wei WuXian par terre, afin de prendre des ouvrages et de les lire. Wei WuXian attrapa un livre avec sa patte et commença à le lire. Être un lapin ne lui avait pas fait perdre ses connaissances de lecture au moins. Il leur fallut bien trois heures avant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Un livre qui parlait de ce sort. Wei WuXian tapa de la patte pour montrer sa découverte. Lan Zhan lui prit l'ouvrage et commença à lire à voix haute.

En gros c'était un sort d'échange de corps. Ça fonctionnait un peu comme le sort qui avait ramené Wei WuXian à la vie, sauf qu'au lieu de faire revenir une âme et la laisser prendre possession de son corps, on échangeait deux âmes. C'était un sort dangereux et les chances de se rater étaient énormes. De plus, si on faisait un échange avec des animaux, l'âme humaine pouvait se fondre complètement dans l'animal et perdre son humanité, les instincts primaires prenaient le dessus et il deviendrait alors impossible de la récupérer.

En lisant, Lan Wangji trébucha sur cette phrase, parce qu'il comprenait ce que ça impliquait. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser, il fallait qu'ils annulent le sort. Même si Wei WuXian n'avait pas spécialement envie de devenir un lapin, l'inquiétude de Lan Zhan le touchait plus que d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il s'approcha de son ami et poussa sa main avec son museau, pour le rassurer.

_ Tout va bien se passer Lan Zhan, on va trouver une solution. _

Sauf que si l'explication du sort était trouvable, il semblait que la page qui devait expliquer la façon de l'inverser manquait. Lan Zhan était plus pâle que d'habitude et Wei WuXian mordilla sa main.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ainsi. _

Mais bien sûr que Lan Wangji s'inquiétait, s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution, il allait perdre Wei WuXian, une seconde fois, et ce n'était pas acceptable. Des idées noires tournaient dans sa tête et il commençait à imaginer le pire. Wei WuXian lui bondit dessus, grimpa sur son épaule et colla son museau contre son cou.

_ Ça va aller, je te le promets. Je ne suis pas si faible, je ne vais pas devenir un lapin aussi facilement. _

Mais concrètement, que pouvaient-ils faire ?

Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures qui se transformèrent en jour s'il n'y avait pas d'autres livres dans la bibliothèque qui parlait de ce cas. Jin Ling et Lan Sizhui de leur côté s'occupaient du lapin qui était dans le corps de Wei WuXian.

Le vrai Wei WuXian, lui, lisait beaucoup, mais des fois, des toutes petites fois, il perdait le fil et pensait à de la salade, bien verte, bien fraîche, miamiam.

_ Concentre-toi Wei WuXian, _se fustigeait-ilalors et il reprenait la lecture.

De temps en temps quand il sentait que Lan Zhan n'allait pas bien, il s'approchait de lui pour lui donner des coups de museau. Alors Lan Zhan le caressait un moment et Wei WuXian était au paradis des lapins. Il adorait vraiment ses petites gratouilles derrière les oreilles, et ce n'était pas seulement son instinct de lapin qui prenait le dessus. Wei WuXian sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. D'ailleurs quand Lan XiChen voulut le toucher, Wei WuXian se recula, gêné. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le tripote. En tout cas, il n'acceptait des caresses que de la part de Lan Zhan.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans la bibliothèque. Celui ou celle qui avait fait ça n'avait laissé aucune trace, et si Meng Yao n'était pas mort, Wei WuXian l'aurait accusé assez facilement. Seulement, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais de qui ?

Quand ils sortirent enfin de la bibliothèque, ils trouvèrent Lan Sizhui en train de coiffer le corps de Wei WuXian, et le lapin à l'intérieur semblait aimer ça. Jin Ling baillait dans un coin, assez peu intéressé par ce qu'il se passait.

— Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant d'un coup quand les autres entrèrent dans la pièce.

Lan XiChen fut le seul à répondre, d'un petit signe de la tête pour dire non. Lan Sizhui eut l'air inquiet et Jin Ling en colère :

— À quoi elle sert votre bibliothèque au juste ?

— La solution existe, mais quelqu'un l'a arraché et volé, répondit Lan XiChen.

— Alors il suffit de trouver qui non ?

— Oui.

— Et c'est sans doute quelqu'un faisant partie de votre secte ? Continua Jin Ling.

Ils acquiescèrent. Sauf Lan Wangji qui caressait doucement Wei WuXian. Avant même que Jin Ling rouvre la bouche, il lâcha :

— Fais venir Fée.

— J'allais le dire ! Grogna Jin Ling agacé qu'on lui ait piqué son idée.

À ce nom, Wei WuXian se mit à trembler dans les bras de Lan Wangji qui resserra sa prise pour le rassurer.

— Je te protégerai, lui promit-il.

Au moins, à la réaction de Wei WuXian, Lan Wangji savait qu'il était toujours lui-même.

Jiang Cheng emmena Fée avec lui et tant pis pour les règles stupides du clan Lan. Il était furieux qu'on lui ait caché l'état de son frère, et il lui tira une oreille quand il le vit dans sa peau de lapin :

— Quelle bêtise tu as encore faite pour te mettre dans cette situation ?

Lan Wangji lui lança un regard noir, tandis que l'animal bondit sur son frère de manière taquine. Wei WuXian était content de voir Jiang Cheng. Même s'il avait l'air boudeur, Wei WuXian savait que son frère s'inquiétait pour lui et ça le touchait.

Même si l'idée d'utiliser Fée était bonne en soi, c'était difficile de lui demander quoi chercher. On lui fit sentir le corps de Wei WuXian ce qui ne mena à rien, pour l'odeur du lapin, Fée ne fit que tourner en rond autour de Lan Wangji qui tenait fort Wei WuXian mort de trouille. C'était bien beau d'avoir un chien, mais quand on ne savait pas où chercher, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Wei WuXian réfléchissait, mais ses idées partaient dans tous les sens. Et puis il avait envie de manger de la salade et de se reposer. C'était parfois trop dur de s'occuper de tous ces humains.

_ Jiang Cheng, Lan Zhan, occupez-vous de ça, je vais faire une sieste._

Et il s'endormit dans les bras de Lan Wangji qui le tenait contre lui. C'était à la fois mignon et inquiétant. Ça voulait dire que Wei WuXian était en train de perdre sa concentration. Quelque chose se tordit à l'intérieur de Lan Wangji, et si Jiang Cheng se mit à râler :

— Le voilà qui fait une sieste, comme si c'était le moment !

Il était tout aussi inquiet.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, Jin Ling eut l'idée de donner le livre interdit à Fée. Peut-être sentirait-il l'odeur de la personne qui avait déchiré les pages. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais Lan XiChen, Lan Wangji et le lapin avaient touché à ce livre, il était fort possible qu'il n'y ait plus du tout l'odeur de la personne qui était responsable du mauvais sort jeté à Wei WuXian.

Mais Fée n'était pas un chien ordinaire, il était très intelligent, il avait compris ce qu'on attendait de lui et quand Lan Wangji lui tendit le livre, plutôt que de se contenter de sentir toutes les odeurs, il se concentra sur l'odeur spirituelle du livre en lui-même, de l'objet. Un livre avec tant de pouvoirs à l'intérieur a forcément une odeur bien à lui. Pas seulement celle de l'encre et du papier.

Aussitôt, Fée se mit à chercher. Il y avait des chances que le ou la coupable fasse partie du clan Lan puisque c'était là qu'avaient eu lieu les méfaits. Wei WuXian se demandait bien qui avait fait le coup et pourquoi, il espérait retrouver son corps même si être un lapin dans les bras de Lan Zhan n'était pas si mal et que la salade était bonne.

Suivant Fée qui courait devant, ils ne parcoururent pas beaucoup de chemin avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête et gratte à l'entrée d'une chambre. Lan Wangji ouvrit la porte d'un air autoritaire et entra. Un homme les attendait, comme s'il savait qu'ils allaient venir.

— Quand j'ai vu ce satané chien, j'ai su que vous alliez me retrouver.

Wei WuXian regarda l'homme, il était petit, avec un nez proéminent et un regard triste plus que méchant. Il se souvint alors que celui-ci était venu le voir la veille de son échange de corps et lui avait offert à boire. Wei WuXian s'était fait avoir, il ne refusait pas le vin. Quel idiot il avait été. Mais quelle importance maintenant ? Il se gratta derrière l'oreille avec sa patte, ce n'était que des affaires humaines.

Lan Wangji jeta un regard si noir à l'homme, que la lumière dans la pièce sembla s'assombrir aussi.

— Bien sûr le grand Seigneur Porteur de Lumière protège le patriarche de Yiling comme s'il s'agissait de son épouse, cracha l'homme. Mais pour tout le mal qu'il a fait, pour les gens qu'il a tués, là, on ne dit plus rien.

_Qui ai-je tué ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je meure pour qu'on arrête de m'en vouloir ? _

Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de devenir un lapin, qui en voudrait à un lapin ?

— Je me fiche du pourquoi, fit Lan Wangji d'une voix glaciale, donne les feuilles que tu as arrachées.

L'autre hurla de rire, complètement fou.

— Tu te fiches du pourquoi, mais je vais te le dire quand même. Wei Ying (il prononça son nom avec mépris) est responsable de la mort de mon petit frère. Et je suis bien décidé à le venger. Mais la mort n'est pas assez douce pour quelqu'un comme ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette idée. Il allait devenir un lapin et personne ne remarquerait qu'il était en train de perdre son humanité. Il disparaîtrait en étant tout seul. C'était tellement facile. Proposer du vin à cet idiot et il vous suivra partout, il boira n'importe quoi. J'aurais dû me douter que le Seigneur Porteur de Lumière découvrirait la vérité, mais de toute façon, c'est trop tard, Wei Ying n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant lui.

Wei WuXian se sentait étrangement distant avec ces paroles. D'un côté il ressentait un peu de culpabilité pour la mort du petit frère de cet homme, et de l'autre il se fichait de se transformer en lapin. Tant qu'on lui gratouillait la tête, qu'il était dans les bras de Lan Zhan et qu'il avait de la salade, tout irait bien. Les humains n'étaient pas si intéressants, et sa vie ne lui avait pas beaucoup réussi. Il sentit les bras de Lan Zhan se contracter, et il monta sur son épaule pour coller son museau contre son cou, sa façon à lui de le rassurer.

_ C'est pas grave Lan Zhan, c'est bien une vie de lapin. _

L'homme fusilla le lapin des yeux :

— Jamais vous n'aurez ces feuilles, je préfère encore me suicider.

Il sortit les pages de son vêtement et les approcha de la bougie pour les brûler. Lan Wangji réagit aussitôt en sortant son épée pour couper la bougie, tandis que Jiang Cheng donnait un coup de fouet au bras de l'homme pour qu'il relâche les feuilles qu'il tenait en main. Cela n'empêcha pas, hélas, le papier de brûler et Jin Ling réagit pour éteindre le feu. Trop tard, une partie de la formule avait disparu. L'homme se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps, se fichant du regard de tueur que Lan Wangji lui jeta.

— Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, vous pouvez commencer à dire adieu à Wei Ying.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un chapitre un petit peu moins drôle que les précédents.


	5. La dernière formule

**5\. La dernière formule. **

Lan Wangji était sombre. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet état c'était après la mort de Wei WuXian. Il ne l'avait pas encore perdu, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Wei WuXian tentait de le rassurer comme il le pouvait, mais petit à petit, les choses le laissaient indifférents, voire, il commençait à ne plus les comprendre. C'était insidieux et ça se faisait doucement, le pire était sans doute qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait été horrifié, maintenant il s'en fichait. Ce qui lui manquerait le plus, ce serait Lan Zhan, mais même ça il n'en aurait plus conscience. C'était la seule chose qui lui provoquait un pincement au cœur, oublier Lan Zhan et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Son Lan Zhan. S'il pouvait rester humain, ce serait sans doute pour lui.

Jiang Cheng était furieux, il était prêt à torturer le sale type qui avait fait ça pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Jin Ling l'aurait bien donné à manger à son chien. Lan Sizhui se sentait triste et ne cessait de regarder le corps de Wei WuXian et le lapin, il avait envie de pleurer comme quand il était petit. Lan XinChen paraissait calme, mais beaucoup moins que d'habitude. Même Fée se tenait couché dans son coin, sentant l'atmosphère qui n'était pas à la fête.

Lan Wangji étudiait la feuille, même s'il manquait le début, il avait le reste. Il savait qu'il fallait que les deux corps échangés soient dans la même pièce et qu'il fallait jouer une certaine musique. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était le reste. Que fallait-il faire avant de jouer cette musique ?

Wei WuXian essayait de réfléchir. De se souvenir. L'homme… Il s'en rappelait à peine. Wei WuXian était tranquille dans sa chambre attitrée, il était sur le point de se coucher quand l'homme était entré dans sa chambre pour lui proposer du vin qu'il avait emmené.

Et tout à coup, Wei WuXian se souvint de quelque chose. Le vin. Il lui avait paru bizarre, il avait un goût étrange. Le lapin sauta des bras de Lan Zhan jusque sur le sol et commença à gratter à la porte. Aussitôt Lan Wangji lui ouvrit la porte et quand Wei WuXian sortit en trombe, il le suivit.

Wei WuXian essayait de rester concentré, il devait emmener Lan Zhan au bon endroit. Mais par moment il avait envie de s'arrêter et de s'allonger pour ne plus rien faire.

_ Reste concentré, reste concentré_, se répétait-il pour ne pas perdre le fil.

Mais même ainsi des pensées parasites apparaissaient dans sa tête :

_ Je veux de la salade ! Reste concentré Wei WuXian ! _

S'il réussissait à survivre à ce qui lui arrivait, il se jurait de prendre Lan Zhan dans ses bras, parce que c'était encore ce qui le motivait le plus.

_Pour Lan Zhan, reste concentré, tu peux le faire Wei WuXian_, se disait-il.

Finalement il arriva à un endroit où il avait caché des jarres de vins. Il montra sa cachette à Lan Zhan. Jiang Cheng qui arrivait derrière, s'énerva :

— C'était pour ça que tu nous as fait courir ? Parce que tu voulais boire ? Ne grandiras-tu donc jamais ?

Wei WuXian l'ignora et regarda Lan Zhan droit dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message.

_ Lan Zhan, comprends-moi, ce n'est pas le vin que je te montre. Il faut que tu trouves la potion qu'il m'a donnée avant de faire l'échange de corps. La potion qu'il avait mise dans le vin. _

Il mit tout ce qu'il pouvait dans son regard, tellement que cela l'épuisa moralement et mentalement. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Alors il se laissa tomber par terre, les pattes en avant et décida de faire un petit somme. Il n'y avait rien d'important.

Lan Wangji avait compris que Wei WuXian ne l'avait pas emmené là pour boire du vin. Il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit l'homme déjà ?

« _C'était tellement facile. Proposer du vin à cet idiot et il vous suivra partout, il boira n'importe quoi. »_

C'était ça. Il « boira n'importe quoi ». L'homme avait mis quelque chose dans le vin, quelque chose qui faisait partie de la formule pour l'échange de corps. C'était ce qu'avait essayé de lui dire Wei WuXian. Il se pencha vers lui et l'attrapa pour le prendre contre lui :

— Tu as bien travaillé Wei Ying, tu peux te reposer.

Jiang Cheng et Jin Ling n'avaient pas l'air contents, Lan Wangji leur expliqua ce qu'il avait compris et ils se calmèrent.

— Et comment trouver la potion ?

— Je vais l'interroger, dit Lan Wangji.

L'homme avait été enfermé et attaché. Lan Wangji entra dans la pièce où il se trouvait et l'homme cracha à ses pieds :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu défends ce type comme ça hein ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui en pardonnant ses crimes.

— Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, répondit Lan Wangji comme lui avait appris Wei Ying.

Il tenait le lapin dans ses bras, celui-ci dormait toujours.

— C'est trop tard de toute façon, ricana l'homme changeant d'humeur.

— Dis-moi quelle potion tu lui as fait boire !

— Oh alors tu as compris ? Mais tu ne sauras jamais. Tu ne reverras pas Wei Ying, tu ferais mieux de lui faire tes adieux au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi.

Lan Wangji était tellement furieux qu'il en tremblait, mais cela ne semblait pas toucher l'homme le moins du monde. Jiang Cheng entra à ce moment :

— Laisse-moi le torturer, tu vas voir qu'il va nous dire ce qu'il a fait boire à mon frère.

Mais rien n'était moins sûr. L'homme semblait prêt à tout supporter pour garder son secret. Lan Wangji se dit que le seul moyen, c'était d'étudier. Il allait trouver, il fallait trouver.

Lan Sizhui s'occupait toujours du corps de Wei WuXian et du lapin bloqué à l'intérieur, mais bientôt, le véritable Wei WuXian coincé dans l'animal se mit à réagir de la même façon. Il courrait dans la salade fraîche quand on lui en servait, il bondissait sans but d'un point à un autre, il s'endormait quand il en avait envie. Les deux points les plus inquiétants étaient qu'il semblait se fiche de l'alcool et qu'il avait de moins en moins peur de Fée. Bientôt, la seule chose qui le faisait réagir était la voix de Lan Wangji qui l'appelait. C'était comme si cela lui rappelait qui il était, et immédiatement Wei WuXian venait vers lui.

Jin Ling tapait du pied sur le sol, en colère, impuissant. Jiang Cheng ne disait plus rien, ce qui était encore plus effrayant. Mais le plus touché était Lan Wangji, qui ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne faisait qu'étudier. Il avait essayé de jouer la musique et de créer les talismans qu'il fallait, mais la potion manquait, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il était de plus en plus désespéré, mais n'abandonnait pas, il n'abandonnerait jamais et Lan XiChen s'inquiétait de la santé de son frère. Si Wei WuXian disparaissait complètement, il n'était pas sûr que Lan Wangji survivrait.

— Wei Ying, appela Lan Wangji parce que le lapin s'était trop éloigné de lui.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas et le cœur de Lan Wangji se serra. La peur le glaça.

— Wei Ying, insista-t-il, viens ici.

Mais le lapin l'ignora. Lan Wangji se rapprocha de lui et appela plus fort :

— Wei Ying !

Enfin, Wei WuXian se redressa et accourut vers lui. Lan Wangji le prit contre lui, mais ça ne suffit pas à le rassurer. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Une seule. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, alors Lan Wangji se laisserait sans doute mourir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre sans Wei WuXian. Ce serait trop dur.

L'homme vit entrer Lan Wangji et sourit.

— C'est trop tard ! dit-il.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Seigneur Porteur de Lumière se laisse tomber à genoux et s'aplatisse sur le sol devant lui.

— Je ne peux pas vous rendre votre frère, dit-il, mais je vous en supplie donnez-moi la recette de la potion.

L'autre rit devant ce geste désespéré. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Mais Lan Wangji ne se releva pas, et après trois heures passées dans cette position à supplier, l'homme ne riait plus du tout. C'était évident. Le Seigneur Porteur de Lumière aimait Wei Ying.

— Vous n'allez pas abandonner n'est-ce pas ?

Lan Wangji fit signe que non. S'il devait mourir à genoux, alors il mourrait à genoux. L'homme voulait venger son frère, mais tout à coup il se sentait épuisé par sa propre haine. N'était-il pas en train de faire ce que le patriarche de Yiling lui avait fait ? Pourquoi y avait-il autant de personnes pour aimer cet enfoiré ? Il aurait vraiment mérité de finir seul.

Au bout d'une heure de plus, il leva les mains en l'air :

— D'accord. Dit-il. D'accord, je vais vous donner la recette de la potion. Mais c'est déjà trop tard ! Le lapin a absorbé l'âme de Wei Ying. Cela ne servira plus à rien.

Lan Wangji ne se releva pas. Il écouta la recette sans bouger, et seulement quand l'autre eut fini, il bougea enfin. Raide, il se mit debout, ne montra aucun signe de douleur, il libéra l'homme, lui ordonna de partir et de ne jamais revenir, puis il sortit.

Sans dire un mot aucun, il prépara la potion, les talismans et son instrument. Il força Wei Wu Xian à boire la potion et ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir parce que celui-ci réagissait comme un lapin têtu qui ne veut pas d'un médicament. Il ne répondait plus à rien, même pas à Lan Wangji qui l'appelait Wei Ying, mais Lan Wangji n'abandonnerait pas. Pas sans essayer.

Les autres le laissaient faire sans le déranger, Jin Ling et Jiang Cheng rongeant leur frein.

Ils rassemblèrent dans la même pièce Wei WuXian et son corps. Puis Lan Wangji fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Lançant le sort d'échange d'âmes. Cela dura longtemps pour un résultat que tous ignoraient. Non seulement c'était dangereux, mais si le lapin avait complètement absorbé l'âme de Wei WuXian c'était totalement inutile.

Quand il eut fini, l'animal et le corps tombèrent tous deux dans les vapes. On les coucha tous les deux sur le lit et Lan Wangji veilla sur eux, sans rattraper son sommeil.

Le lendemain, le lapin se réveilla et agit comme un lapin. Quant à savoir si le sort avait fonctionné, il allait falloir attendre que le corps de Wei WuXian se réveille.

L'attente fut atroce pour tout le monde. Lan Wangji était tellement épuisé qu'il ne tenait plus debout, mais personne n'aurait pu le forcer à dormir. Les heures s'égrenèrent en silence.

Lorsqu'enfin Wei WuXian ouvrit les yeux, tout le monde était endormi, à part Lan Wangji. Il se redressa d'un coup et appela doucement :

— Wei Ying !

Mais Wei WuXian n'eut absolument aucune réaction. Il regardait le plafond en silence, l'air complètement hagard. Lan Wangji était quasiment mort de trouille, même si ça ne se voyait pas vraiment physiquement, à l'intérieur il tremblait comme un roseau ballotté par le vent.

— Wei Ying ! appela-t-il à nouveau un peu plus fort.

Puis il posa sa paume sur sa joue et se leva un peu pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Wei WuXian resta immobile et Lan Wangji sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux :

— Ne me dis pas que c'est trop tard Wei Ying, supplia-t-il.

Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir, il n'arrivait plus à garder ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il était trop épuisé pour tenir bon, trop apeuré pour faire attention à ses émotions. Il posa son front sur celui de Wei WuXian et laissa les larmes couler.

— Wei Ying, répétait-il doucement.

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il avait envie de salade et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'humain était comme ça avec lui. Il ne voulait pas de câlin, il voulait de la salade. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Salade, salade, salade. Miam miam miam. Manger. Quelqu'un l'appelait. L'humain était encombrant, il avait bien envie de mordre et de grogner. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Wei Ying. Qui était ce Wei Ying ? Ça sentait la salade quelque part.

Et puis quelque chose d'humide tomba sur ses joues. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Wei Ying Wei Ying Wei Ying.

Un nom alors remonta à la surface.

Lan Zhan.

Wei WuXian cligna des yeux, s'accrochant à ce nom comme à une corde pour récupérer ses souvenirs, pour retrouver son âme. Lan Zhan était en train de pleurer et il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, le consoler. Wei WuXian leva les bras et entoura Lan Zhan de ses bras. Puis il l'appela doucement à l'oreille :

— Lan Zhan.

Les sanglots de celui-ci devinrent plus bruyants. C'était du soulagement.

— Ça va, ça va Lan Zhan, je suis là, je vais bien. J'ai étrangement très envie de salade, mais je crois que sinon c'est bien moi.

— Wei Ying.

— Lan Zhan.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre une éternité au moins. Quand Lan Zhan recula son visage, ce fut pour mieux le regarder, caresser ses cheveux et ses joues. Wei WuXian lui sourit et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser. Comme ça. Par envie. Par besoin. Lan Zhan aurait pu se reculer, mais au contraire il appuya plus fort ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, avec douceur et envie. Wei WuXian comprit que c'était Lan Zhan qui lui avait sauvé la vie, sans lui, il n'aurait pas eu envie de revenir, il n'aurait pas eu la volonté de se souvenir, il serait juste devenu un lapin. C'était évident, ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient trop.

Quand ils finirent de s'embrasser, Lan Wangji épuisé, tomba presque sur Wei WuXian et s'endormit en un rien de temps. Wei WuXian sourit et caressa doucement ses cheveux tendrement.

— Dors mon amour, chuchota-t-il, je veille sur toi.

Plus tard, Jin Ling lui mit presque un coup de pied de bonheur de le retrouver et Jiang Cheng lui jeta un regard noir et l'engueula d'être tombé dans un piège aussi peu subtil. Lan Sizhui le serra sans gêne dans ses bras. Lan XiChen lui sourit. Wei WuXian se cacha derrière Lan Wangji quand il aperçut Fée et ce dernier prit doucement sa main pour le rassurer, et tout le monde comprit qu'il se passait un truc entre eux, mais personne ne dit rien. Faire des commentaires serait bien inutile. Ce qui comptait c'était que Wei WuXian était bien vivant et de nouveau parmi eux.

Wei WuXian croquait dans sa salade avec une certaine envie :

— Je crois qu'il me reste du lapin en moi, dit-il.

Lan Zhan lui tendit une jarre d'alcool et Wei WuXian déclina.

— Pour l'instant, je vais faire une pause avec le vin, dit-il, on sait jamais.

Ça ne durerait pas évidemment, Wei WuXian aimait trop le vin.

— Ah Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, je suis bien content de ne plus être un lapin et d'avoir récupéré mon corps.

Lan Zhan eut un fin sourire et Wei WuXian se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser.

— Surtout pour ça, dit-il. Mais certaines choses vont me manquer. Comme les gratouilles derrière les oreilles.

— Je peux te faire des gratouilles, dit Lan Zhan.

Wei WuXian éclata franchement de rire, manquant de tomber le nez dans sa salade.

— D'accord, dit-il, de toute façon tant que je suis avec toi, je suis juste bien.

Lan Zhan eut quelques rougeurs qui apparurent sur son visage. Il resta silencieux et Wei WuXian lui offrit son plus beau sourire et un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour.

— Merci de m'avoir sauvé, dit-il.

— Merci d'être revenu, répliqua Lan Zhan.

Wei WuXian acquiesça doucement et recommença à manger.

Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ça irait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui se termine bien au final. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et merci d'être allé jusqu'au bout. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
